1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording camera, particularly capable of recording a data image on film as well as observing the data image through the camera view finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,850 discloses a data recording camera capable of recording a data image on photosensitive material as well as observing the data image through the camera view finder. In order to record the data image on the photosensitive material as well as observe the data image, it is necessary to divide the light beam into two beams and direct one beam toward the photosensitive material and the other beam toward the view finder.
When the light beam from the data is divided by means of the light beam dividing device or beam splitter, an unnecessary light beam is formed by internal reflection of the light beam dividing device. This forms a ghost image in addition to the data image. The ghost image is generally dimmer than the data image so that it causes little difficulty in the view finder system. However it may be recorded on the film.
Although it is possible to limit the ghost image by making the beam dividing device with very thin layers, such a beam splitter is so expensive that its use would be unprofitable in a camera.